


A New Sister of the Tribe

by pyromania2667



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Sex, F/M, Mating, Muscles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Someone gave me a terrible idea about Zul'jin, so I made this within 6 hours.
Relationships: Zul'jin (Warcraft)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A New Sister of the Tribe

Life has never been easy for you since you’ve ventured beyond the comfort of your home. But you couldn’t stand being in Arathi any longer, the people are absolutely insufferable and downright hostile. It’s much easier to get out to the Hinterlands and have the chance to make your own home.

You’re not entirely sure what you had planned, but anything would be better than living another moment in that wretched place… considering you no longer have anything left to turn to regardless...

You decide not to stray too far from the shore of the continent, something about the water has always relaxed you. With everything else left behind, the only things you have left are the clothes on your back and the convenient bag of holding with most of the requirements needed to start a new life on your own.

As you survey the surroundings in search of a place to set up a new home your eyes are drawn to a stray rabbit. It’s alone and would make an excellent meal for the night.

Although you’ve brought your own food, hunting for some extra food couldn’t hurt.

You reach into your bag, pulling out your bow and quiver.

You track closer to the rabbit, making sure you have a clear shot of it.

Once you have an opening, you draw the arrow back, carefully lining the shot.

As the arrow cuts through the air, you watch as it lands directly into the rabbit’s flank. The direct hit knocks the rabbit off its feet as it skids across the flat of the land.

You sigh as the rabbit is carried several meters away from you, flying out of view in a patch of brush.

You tread through the grass as you approach the tall brush. You can see the flora part from the impact of the rabbit flying through it.

As you part the thick brush with your hands you note that the rabbit is nowhere in sight. How deep did the arrow take it? You cautiously enter the brush, making sure you don’t get entangled within anything.

As you follow the soft trail of parted brush, you find yourself nearly tripping on a thick stalk on the ground.

To your horror, you realize that it is not a fallen piece of plant, but a rope as you quickly find yourself swept off your feet as it lassoes around your ankles.

You attempt to disentangle yourself from the ropes, but it is tightly wound to your leg, to the point of causing great discomfort.

You reach into your bag to pull out a hunting knife. It’s the only thing you have to attempt to escape.

You spend a few minutes desperately sawing away at the ropes. Once you finally cut yourself free the rope suddenly springs back to life as it ties itself back around you. You stare at it in horror as you’re completely bound up once again. You begin to hear rustling in the distance.

Perhaps another animal has wandered in? Or whoever made this cursed contraption.

You hold as still as possible to remain hidden. The rusting grows louder, whatever the creature might be is almost upon you.

You hold up your knife to protect you from the chance that the situation escalates.

The bristles part to reveal a vaguely humanoid figure. You’re not entirely sure what exactly you’re looking at, but the figure is masculine, or presumably so.

His green skin is covered in a thin lining of fuzz as well as strange purple streaks along his shoulders, perhaps it’s paint and not part of him.

You sit eye to eye with him, his red irises giving you an almost disappointed stare. You spend a moment staring at his face, half of which is covered by a purple fabric scarf that stretches down behind the flora.

His face is a strange sight, he’s not a human, but he carries humanoid traits, least to some degree. Two long tusks protrude from the scarf, his sharp angular nose pokes out from the top of the scarf.

You hold your breath as you continue examining him. His face has rather strong, and pronounced features, you’re not sure if you would ever consider anything inhuman handsome, but this creature certainly is. His strong brow furrows as he continues staring at you as well.

You take note of the tall, white mohawk crowning his head. Two tassels hang down from his face down past his chin. They are bound by some linen ties near the end.

A long moment of silence passes before he shakes his head. Perhaps you have intruded on something you shouldn’t have?

He looks at the rope trap tied around your ankle. With another rustle, he extends his arms out to the rope, grabbing it with both of his massive three-fingered hands. With a small grunt, he tears it apart.

You thank him as you slowly begin inching away from the man. His only response as you crawl out of the brush is a slow, disapproving shake of his head.

Once out, you make sure you haven’t left anything behind, to which you’re thankful you haven’t dropped anything. Still, it’s disappointing that you lost the chance to have rabbit for dinner.

As you set up camp for the night your mind constantly drifts back to the thought of that being you saw earlier. What was he doing there? A native? You haven’t heard many stories of creatures way out in the hinterlands, but perhaps that’s because you’ve spent most of your days working on the farm and not reading books.

You wake up the next morning and venture out to do some more exploring. Yesterday was cut shorter than you expected by something, or perhaps someone you’ve never seen before.

You recall the shoreline, the gentle sound of the waters is a calling that you cannot resist.

As you approach the shore, you notice someone is already there. You immediately recognize the towering white mane he carries. It’s the thing from the other day.

You realize that even from afar, his stature is towering. While you can’t tell exactly from the distance, you’re sure that he’s nearly twice your height. He is wearing nothing but a loincloth and some bracers on his ankles.

You notice his long pointed ears begin to flitter, he turns his head back, staring directly at you from the corner of his eye.

How did he spot you so quickly? You’re not sure if you should run away or approach him. Perhaps staying still is the best option?

Curiosity… a latent obsession that can overpower the will of anyone who dares give it the slightest amount of attention. You find yourself approaching him, what you aim to achieve, you cannot say.

As you approach, you take note of his tremendous physique, if his height wasn’t intimidating, his musculature would easily strike fear into the faint of heart.

Looking at just his backside, you take note of his chiseled quads and sturdy thighs. You slowly work your eyes up to his back; it’s perfectly toned and chiseled. They are complemented by his broad shoulders and thick traps. Even his massive triceps are a magnificent sight.

The creature folds his arms as he slowly turns around to face you. You find yourself slowing down your march, even his firm abs are awe-inspiring.

You stand only a few feet away from him now, his stature completely dwarfs you.

The air is still as you stare into his eyes, causing his brows to furrow at you.

“So…” he speaks.

You’re surprised he speaks Common.

“Joo was da one dat got caught in dat trap yesterday, weren’tcha? Neva seen a human way out here...”

You tell him you could ask the same thing to him.

You can see his face scrunch up slightly, “What is DAT supposed ta mean?”

You fold your arms back at him, asking who and what he is exactly.

His gaze narrows on you, “Me?”

He stays still for a second, “I am Zul’jin, chieftain of de Amani troll tribe. You stand in troll lands now, so state your name, girlie.”

Troll lands? You’ve never heard of such a thing before. You spend a moment in thought before speaking up. You decide to tell him your name.

Zul’jin, or so that’s what he calls himself, continues to peer at you suspiciously.

“What brings a human like ya all de way out here anyway? I don’ see many… No… I neva seen dem all de way out here.”

Do you want to tell this self-proclaimed chieftain your reasoning for escaping the hostile home you’ve abandoned?

You simply state that you’re starting a new life.

“Ya life don’t seem ta be doing so well if ya just gonna step in every trap ya see.”

You scoff, telling him your life is not his problem.

Zul’jin takes a step forward, unfolding his arms, “It became my problem de moment a stranger stepped foot in my lands.”

You take a step back, slightly intimidated by his impossibly massive stature.

“Joo are an intruder, now tell me why I shouldn’t make ya run for de hills!”

You hold your hands up in self-defense, telling him that you’re not causing any harm to anyone. You just want to find somewhere new to settle down. The people at your old home have taken many things you’ve held dear, especially your family… You have nowhere else to turn to.

He seems taken aback for a moment, he leans back slightly to give you more space.

“Hmm… I know what it feels like ta lose tings dat held value to oneself…” he replies with a mournful gaze.

“But dat don’t mean you don’ belong here…”

You ask him what other options you have.

Zul’jin refolds his arms, “Perhaps… Perhaps dere is something you could do… Maybe den I’ll let ya stay.”

You ask him what it is he wishes for you to do.

“Dere’s been trouble in my lands… Somebody is out ta get us, and I need joo to keep an eye out fa dat. Dey’ll neva expect a human ta side wit de trolls.”

You look back at him, wondering what exactly he wants you to do.

Zul’jin gestures for you to follow him, in which you do, given your lack of any real options.

It doesn’t take long until you’re back at the patch of brushes where you first met him.

He parts the brush revealing a new rope trap, “Dey’ve been setting traps ta catch us… I knew ja wasn’t part of dese intruders, dey wouldn’t fall in deir own trap… Also ja be really tiny.”

You’re not sure how to respond to that.

“I come back sometimes when I notice dat one of my bruddas has gone missing, but I only saw joo dat day. I want ya to get trapped again and wait to see what happens… I will meet you back at de shore tomorrow, got dat? I would track down dese pests myself, but I have many otha important things ta do. So you will get dem ta lead you to their place, tell me where to find dem so we can finally take care of dis problem.”

You nod, you doubt you have the choice to disagree, so your best option is to follow his wishes.

Zul’jin leaves the scene as you step onto the rope trap. It quickly springs up, tightening around your ankles, keeping you completely bound within its clutches.

You know you could try to escape since you still have your knife in your backpack, but you remain in place as per Zul’jin’s request.

You lie in place, minutes turn to hours until you finally hear rustling. Just as you’re about to reach over 3 and a half hours of waiting in discomfort you can hear some rustling.

A face peers out of the weeds, staring back at you. Her features are elegant and precise. She almost would look like a human if it were not for her long, pointed ears, and glowing blue eyes.

“Oh, and what is a human doing out here?” she asks.

You tell her that you were hunting for food and got caught in this trap with no ways of escaping.

“Typical…” she mutters, “Poor, poor humans... “

She waves her hand in the air as the rope unravels around your leg in an instant.

You’re amazed, you’ve never seen anything like this before.

She smirks as she notices the twinkle of awe in your eyes.

“I’m not surprised a human has never dealt with magic before, you must be so lost out here,” she snickers.

You admit you’ve never been this far from home before.

She sighs and rolls her eyes, “How about I escort you somewhere a little safer. Some nasty demons are lurking around here and I wouldn’t want them to eat such a small, defenseless human.”

Demons? Is she talking about the Amani Troll tribe? You ponder at the thought if Zul’jin would ever think about eating you.

You take careful note of your surroundings as she escorts you to “safety”.

You find yourself in a large empty field. The lady waves her hand and a door manifests seemingly out of nowhere. She twists the knob to reveal the inside of a building. The interior is very lavishly furnished and colorfully decorated.

“Go ahead, enter,” she demands.

You follow her command, entering the interior.

“We keep this place concealed by magic so those damned trolls don’t find us.”

You don’t bother asking why, instead taking a mental note of how you got here.

“It’s getting late too,” she notes, “I’ll let you spend a night here with us so that the trolls don’t get to you. You must leave tomorrow though, you’d only be a burden on this expedition.”

You thank her for the hospitality as she gives you a bedroll to rest on. She obviously doesn’t view you very highly for a human. There’s a certain air of arrogance she carries around herself as if she thought she was superior to you in every way. You do find comfort in the fact that she wants to keep you safe… or at least presumably she wants to keep you safe.

You curl up in the bedroll. It’s more comfortable than your tent, all things considered.

You wake up early in the morning, the sun is rising through the small windows of the interior.

Not wanting to disturb the lady who helped you, you do your best to quietly exit, making sure you’ve left nothing behind.

You make your way back to the shoreline Zul’jin mentioned. You make sure to remember the path you took as well as any notable marks considering the place is nearly invisible.

Eventually, you reach the shore after over an hour of walking. You see Zul’jin approaching in the distance.

You wave toward him as he gives you a respectful nod. Once the distance has been closed Zul’jin speaks up, “So, didja find anything useful?”

You assure him that you did, explaining how their hideout is invisible as well as telling him in great detail how to find it.

Zul’jin folds his arms as he listens attentively

Once you’re done explaining he gives another nod of respect, “Thank you, dis will help our fight against dose pesky elves.”

Elf… never heard of them, but you can only assume that’s what the lady who helped you was.

You ask him if you now have permission to stay at your camp.

Zul’jin gives you a peering glance, “Ya have done a lot ta help us… Dis will do much more dan you might tink. How about ya come wit me, perhaps I could offer you some space in my village.”

His village..? An entirely new community… you’re not sure if you like that idea.

“If ya want ta be alone, den feel free to do so. I won’ botha ya anymore.”

You realize that you don’t want to not see him again. With a deep breath, you agree to join him in his village.

Zul’jin gives you a contented nod, “Glad ya chose de right choice… A human could have deir uses ta help de Amani… Come, follow me.”

You decide to follow Zul’jin, who knows, perhaps his home could be pleasant.

After a few hours of walking you find yourself deeper into the Hinterlands and eventually upon the sight of a village.

There are huts and tents as well as several other trolls.

The other trolls give you wary glances, but don’t say anything as they notice Zul’jin with you. None of them are quite as tall as Zul’jin, but they are large and bulky.

“We have a new member of de Amani, bruddas an sistas. So nobody DARE hurt her.”

Zul’jin turns to face you before patting his chest and doing a salute toward you.

“Dis human has given us a lead on de elves, and is deserving of our respect.”

Several of the trolls stand up straight to give you the same salute Zul’jin did.

He turns back to the crowd, “We will form up an ambush tonight, so I must make plans now.”

Several trolls cheer at his statement. You can only stand and watch as the crowd roars with excitement.

Zul’jin turns back to you, “Ya get comfortable now, I have plans ta take care of.”

You spend a moment looking around in awe, the huts are tall, or perhaps you’re just small compared to them.

As Zul’jin begins walking away, he suddenly halts, only to turn back to you. “Hmm, I dunno if we have a tent for ya, so here… I’ll show you where ya can stay for now.”

Zul’jin guides you to a taller looking hut, “Dis is where I sleep, but ya stay here for now. If ya need anything’ just talk to me, okay?”

You nod, making sure to keep that in mind.

You spend the night alone, it is very quiet this night… A day passes as you get everything settled in Zul’jins hut. The next morning you decide to go out and search for some food for yourself.

As you venture out with your bow and quiver you are halted by a troll. She stands significantly taller than you.

She reaches into a bag at her side before pulling out a quiver filled to the brim with arrows, “A gift for my new sista,” she states.

You look at it in awe, the arrows are crafted with such masterful skill, you’re amazed. You thank her profusely before accepting the generous gift.

She gives you a respectful salute as she walks away.

With a new arsenal in hand, you equip the quiver as you venture out to hunt some game.

As you traverse further into the open area, you finally catch eye of a rabbit. Perfect, you’ve been craving rabbit ever since that one escaped from you.

You pull out an arrow, drawing the bow as you line up the shot. With a release of your fingers, the arrow flies past you and lands a direct hit in its stomach, piercing through and pinning it to the ground.

You breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that it didn’t fly away this time.

You tread up to the rabbit, it’s been a long time since you’ve had a successful hunt. You kneel beside it as you pull the arrow out from it.

You hear footsteps not too far behind you beginning to approach. You turn around to see Zul’jin.

“Ah, ya be a hunter, hmm?”

You nod, you’ve had a bit of practice with a bow before.

“Dat’s good, could always use someone ta help get more food.”

You’re only trying to feed yourself right now, but perhaps you could help hunt for the village.

You watch as Zul’jin reaches a hand up to his scarf, removing it from his face. You finally have a chance to look at a completely unobstructed view of his handsome face. There’s simply no other way to call him anything but handsome.

“I just wanted ta thank ya… We finally got rid of a huge problem, if dis kept going on, I tink I would’ve lost hundreds of my brothas… Dey were too good at hunting us down, dey had some serious mojo by their side.”

Mojo, you’re not sure what that is, but you’re happy to have helped.

He kneels beside you, “Ya know, I could cook dat for ya… I don’t tink I’ve given you a proper tanks.”

You tell him that would be very kind of him. Preparing a meal can be so tedious sometimes.

Zul’jin gives you a gentle smile.

That face, that air of confidence he carries with him. Those thick tusks protruding from his mouth… You can’t describe it, but there’s a certain gravity to him that continuously pulls your attention to him. He’s just so attractive…

Without thinking, you bring yourself closer, navigating your head through his tusks as you plant a kiss directly on his lips.

Zul’jin gives a muffled grunt of shock as he blushes, but quickly returns the kiss.

You take a step back, apologizing profusely. You don’t know what came over you, you don’t even know if he’s interested or available.

Zul’jin gives you a disarming smile, “Don’ worry about it… I gotta say… I… I’ve kinda been tinking de same tings…”

You give him a hopeful glance, he has?

He nods, “Joo are beautiful in ya own way… Joo are strong, brave… independent… I just love everyting about ya.”

You can’t help but blush at the shower of compliments.

He leans in closer, lifting your chin to his face as he plants a kiss firmly on your lips. His presence is warm and gentle, you can’t help but sink into his embrace.

You bring your hands up, gripping the tassels of his mane to pull him in closer as he wraps his strong arms around you.

Zul’jin begins standing up, wrapping his arms around your underside as he lifts you clean off the ground. You reflexively wrap your legs around his thick, muscular waist as he clutches tightly onto you.

You’ve never been so close to anyone like this before, but you know now that this is what you want deep down in your heart. You feel like you’ve known him for years, there’s a connection you know the two of you share. With the passion Zul’jin is returning in kind, you know he feels the connection with you as well.

You break from the kiss, links of saliva trail between the two of you as you do so. You look deeply into his eyes, twirling your finger around one of his tassels.

With a deep breath, you ask for him to take you. Right here, right now. You know this is what you want, you know this is what you need. You hope he wants it just as much as well.

Zul’jin smirks, you can already feel his throbbing erection pulse against your loins.

He gently lies you down on a soft patch of grass on the ground as he slowly takes the time to undress you. He constantly stares at you with a seductive glance, you can already feel yourself moistening in preparation for him.

His strong, calloused hands gently make way at your clothes, admiring the shape of your form with each article of clothing that’s removed.

You sigh in relief at the warmth of his massive hands roaming around your figure. A touch you’ve been neglected from all your life, to think it would come from a troll… Perhaps only a troll could love you like this…

Zul’jin struggles to pull down his loincloth past his erection. He finally does so as it springs back, slapping his firm abs with an audible thud.

You take the time to admire his physique. His chiseled muscles hover only inches above you, the glorious trail of hair that snakes from his navel to his girth… That girth, it’s massive, to say the least… All the precum that he’s continuously leaking will hopefully make entry easier.

You quiver in anticipation as Zul’jin’s hand gently caresses your hips.

“Hah, tiny… ja really are brave if ja want ta take me… How about we start slowly, no?”

You nod, glad he’s being considerate.

Zul’jin brings his free hand up to his mouth, staring at you directly in the eyes as he gives it several sensual licks.

With a teasing smirk, he brings his hand down to your nethers.

He prods his thumb at your clitoris, dragging it around with gentle circular motions. He slowly drives a finger past your lips. You reflexively clench around his massive finger, it’s so massive, but his pace is gentle enough to not cause discomfort.

He wrings his finger around inside you slowly, exploring the depths of your canals, probing for your reaction as he digs deeper into you. Squirming about, you can’t take it anymore, begging for him to just put it in already.

“I see ja want it so badly… I know I do too…”

He leans in, bringing a hand to the back of your head as he pulls you closer to him to make out with you. You can feel him press himself closer to you as you revel in the feeling of his perfectly chiseled muscular brushing up against you. You drag your finger along his strapping back, admiring the short fur that coats his body. His massive body encompasses you as you hold onto him tightly.

After a minute of making out, he finally breaks the link, “How about I give joo de treatment a real mate deserves? Joo are mine now, and I’ll be sure ja will be carrying our children soon enough.”

You blush slightly, the thought of being bred by this hunk of a troll doesn’t sound too bad.

Zul’jin pulls your legs around his waist as he grabs your wrist, pinning your arms above your head as he keeps you firmly pinned beneath him.

Kneeling, he lines the tip of his erection with your labia. You bite your lower lip in anticipation, tightening your legs around him. You look toward him with a needy glance, in which he responds with a long, loving lick along your cheek.

You sigh in relief at his loving presence as he slowly drives his manhood past your lips. You clench tighter around him as you desperately attempt to adjust to his size. It’s so much more massive than his finger. You’re thankful that he’s so virile, his copious amounts of precum serving as sufficient lube.

Zul’jin slowly presses more of his weight against you, but not so much as to cause you discomfort. He brings his face to meet yours once more, giving you a gentle kiss as he slowly begins pumping in and out of you.

You can feel your entire world rock with each gentle thrust. You’re completely pinned beneath his possessive grasp, the only thing you can do is accept his love.

You moan into the kiss as he picks up the pace, thrusting into you with greater gusto, but maintaining a soft enough rhythm to not cause you discomfort.

He pulls back from the kiss, giving you a cheeky grin, “Dat’s barely even half… ready for more..?”

By the gods, only half? What have you gotten yourself into?

You squirm more, clenching tighter around him before nodding, you’re ready, desperate for more. You want him to give you the full treatment a true mate deserves.

Zul’jin gives a satisfied grin as he presses his face against yours, nuzzling you affectionately before bringing his lips back to connect with yours. You sink into the passion of his embrace as you feel him slowly drive several more inches deeper into your box.

You groan, barely able to handle every inch, but you’re determined to take it all. You want to take it all, you need him… You need this…

Zul’jin gives a soft affectionate growl as you feel his crotch press against you. His fuzzy balls press against your rear, full and ready to unload everything he has into your awaiting womb.

He gives you a moment to adjust to the sheer size of his erection before slowly pumping in and out of you.

Your breathing becomes frantic, pressure is quickly building up within your loins. With a lewd squeal, you finally hit your climax, desperately clenching around his girth in an attempt to milk him of everything he’s worth. Your girlcum helps in giving him easier passage within you, but he seems far from close to finishing.

“Dat’s my girl…” he growls softly, “Got more ta go, so I hope joo are ready…”

Zul’jin steadily picks up the pace before maintaining a steady rhythm. His hands slowly let go of your wrists as he brings them down to admire the gentle shape of your curves and the rest of your body.

With the moment of deliverance, you bring your hands up to admire the perfectly defined form of his body as well. 

Soon enough you can feel his thick erection begin twitching within you. His growling grows deeper as his breaths become heavier and erratic. You can feel his deep voice reverberate throughout your entire body as you desperately tighten your legs around him. You bring your arms up around his thick neck, clutching onto him as if your life depended on it.

With a loud groan, he hilts as much of his length as he can fit within you, making sure that you’re forced to take in as much of his seed as you can take. His orgasm triggers your own as you climax once more with him. You can feel the warmth of his cum jet into you, there’s so much cum you’re almost sad that you can’t take it all for him. Soon enough you’re filled well beyond your limits as it begins leaking out in gentle cascades.

With a satisfied grunt, he pulls out of you, trailing copious amounts of his seed along with him. He clutches his arms around you, pulling you back to rest on top of him as he lies down.

“Mmm, dat was really someting, wasn’t it..? Didja like being bred?”

You nod as you lie on top of him. You couldn’t have asked for a better lover. 

Zul’jin looks down at you, “Neither could I…”

You bring your hand up to one of the tassels of his hair, while there’s absolutely no chance you’re not pregnant, you almost hope you aren’t so that you could do this more often.

“Who says we eva need ta stop?” he smirks. “I am de strongest troll fa a reason.” he replies with a flex, “I can go anotha round if you tink ya can handle it.”

You grace the thought of that. Perhaps this new life isn’t so bad, especially with a troll as virile as Zul’jin.


End file.
